Close Your Eyes
by ezillyamused
Summary: AU Ficlet - In which Rick & Michonne watch a slasher cult classic. Richonne fluff!
The fragrant smell of popcorn wafted its way throughout the Grimes' home, causing Michonne's mouth to immediately water. She craved a taste of the buttery treat and that was her cue. It was a date night in house for her and Rick and she couldn't wait. Andre was at his dad's for the weekend, Carl was on a date and Judith was spending the weekend with her mother. The house, in all its quite glory, was all theirs.

Michonne's fuzzy sock covered feet hurried to the family room where she plopped down and waited for Rick to enter. It was Rick's turn to choose the movie for their in-house date night and she wondered what he had in store. Knowing him, it would be a crime thriller or a murder mystery. That man just couldn't unplug from work but it was one of those things that drew her to him all the more. Justice and righteousness where an innate part of Rick Grimes and she loved him for it. Before long, Rick emerged from the kitchen toting a tray with goodies for the two of them to share. He carefully placed the spread on the coffee table, pulled it closer so that it was within arms reach and made himself comfortable next to Michonne, his right arm draped across the top of the sofa.

"Microwave smores," Michonne beamed. "You've outdone yourself this time Grimes."

"What can I say," he smiled while popping some popcorn in his mouth. "I'm a regular gourmet chef."

"Mmm-hmm," Michonne hummed before taking a sip of her bubbly beverage. "So, what's going on the tube?"

"Um," Rick hesitated. "I thought we'd start with something different."

Relief covered her face as she released a sigh. "So no crime drama tonight," she asked, the corners of her mouth turning up slowly.

"Nope," Rick replied. "Let's go ahead and get started."

The movie began with a scene of a typical neighborhood, houses flanking either side of a canopied street. Autumn leaves swirled about, as a number of children, young and old, made their way home from school.

"Is this old," Michonne interrupted. "It looks like something from the 70s or 80s."

"Shhhh," Rick hushed her. "Just watch."

Her legs and feet made their way to the sofa, as she reached for the fleece throw Rick always had handy in case she got cold. Their house was old and sometimes in the fall and winter it would get rather drafty, even with the heater running. Rick wrapped his arms tight around Michonne as she continued to watch the plot unfold. It looked like someone was following or maybe even stalking the young protagonist; a high school girl, maybe 16 or 17 years old.

"Rick," Michonne whispered as her head inched closer to his chest. "What are we watching?"

"Mich, it's just a movie I hadn't watched in a long time. Thought it would be good for date night."

"This is that _Halloween_ movie, isn't it," she questioned, pulling the covers just over her nose but Rick remained silent.

"Rick," she called out. "You know I don't like scary movies. Why are we watching this?"

"'Chonne," he replied, hugging her even tighter. "It's just a movie. It's not real. Besides, I'm here to protect you and there's always the blanket to keep you safe too."

He chuckled a little at her expense which fueled her into a tirade of protest. She tossed the covers off of her, abruptly stood up and began to make her way towards the television. Before Rick could contest, she shut the entire operation down and stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I told you NO SCARY MOVIES! EVER! PERIOD! I don't like them and you just ruined date night," she shouted.

"Michonne," Rick chuckled some more. "Baby, it's just a movie. It's not real." He reached out to grab a hold of her but she refused to even let him touch her. "Come on 'Chonne. I'm sorry. I just really wanted to watch this movie. It's classic _Halloween_. How can you not like this? I watch it every year with Carl and he's gone, so I thought you and I could watch it."

"You don't care that I don't like these types of movies?"

"Honestly, I didn't know."

"Bullshit," Michonne snapped. "You know I don't like scary movies because you and Carl tried to get me to watch that campy and cheesy ass _Z Nation_ tv show last year."

"It is campy but it's a really decent show, Michonne," Rick countered. "I'm sorry babe."

"I don't forgive you… right now," she stressed with a little smile trying to make its way to her lips.

"Look," Rick mused, "How about you pick one of your favorite movies to watch and I'll catch _Halloween_ with Carl tomorrow? Will that work for you?"

Michonne sighed before sauntering over to the media cabinet that housed their shared movie collection. "I suppose."

"Good," Rick answered before making his way back down to the sofa. A wrinkle formed in his forehead as she made her way to remove the horror movie DVD from the player and replaced it with one of her choosing. She turned and looked at his troubled face.

"What is it," she queried?

"This little incident isn't going to… uh, you know reflect on what other extracurricular activities happen during date night… will it?"

Trying to contain her laughter, Michonne became tight lipped and swallowed hard before deciding to speak. "We shall see, Grimes."

"Really? 'Chonne, don't… don't do that," he moaned. "We don't get to do _that_ enough as it is."

"You should have thought about _that_ before the trickery."

"But," Rick started.

"We… shall… see," Michonne reiterated before taking her seat next to Rick.

Just as the movie began, Michonne grabbed the covers once more and made her way back onto the sofa, tucking her legs underneath her body and started moving in closer to Rick but he crossed his arms and inched his way as far to the left arm of the sofa as he could.

"Are you serious right now," Michonne laughed. "Rick you brought this on yourself."

"I don't wanna snuggle with a scaredy cat," he bitterly replied.

"I don't like scary movies," she announced once more loudly.

"And I don't like when you threaten to withhold the goods," Rick ranted shaking his head before realizing how childish he sounded. He started to laugh out loud causing Michonne to join in. She reached over and lightly squeezed his jaw with her thumb and middle finger, the coarse stubble from his facial hair pricked the soft skin on the tips of her fingers.

"You're such a baby," she cooed. "But you're my baby."

Rick smiled and turned his face towards her before taking her full lips into his mouth.

A loud bang from outside broke the moment, just as the lights, heater and television shut down and the dark surrounded them.

"What in the he-," Rick spoke aloud and grabbed a hold of Michonne's hand. "We got some candles and a flashlight in the kitchen. Hold onto me."

The two blindly yet instinctively navigated their way through the furniture maze in the black of their home and landed in the kitchen. As they reached their destination, he began to rummage through drawers for the items they sought.

"Rick," Michonne whispered, gripping his arm tightly. "What do you think caused the power to pop?" She slowly released his arm and made her way towards the window just above the kitchen sink.

"I dunno 'Chonne," Rick struggled as he made his way down towards the lower cabinets to acquire the flashlight.

"Dammit," Rick yelled. "I knew we should have kept that flashlight in the drawer. Michonne, I can't seem to find it. Would ya look in the junk drawer? I think I threw a couple boxes of matches in there last week."

Rick came back to a stance and looked out the window, noting the lights of their neighbors were still intact. How peculiar, he thought to himself. Turning around, he found himself faced with nothing and wondering where his wife disappeared to.

"Michonne," Rick called out, trying to remain calm and yet his heart began beating faster and faster with every passing second. Maybe she knew where another flashlight was. "Baby, where'd you go?" He started making his way towards the laundry room.

"Michonne," he hollered louder than before. "Babe. 'Chonne, where you at?"

Shattered glass resounded in the family room and Rick could feel the heat of adrenaline surge throughout his body. He turned his attention towards the family room, grabbed the knife he used earlier to cut up the cheese from the carving board and stomped his way towards the sound.

"Rick," Michonne called just before she came into his path. He quickly grabbed her by the waist and swept her behind his body, shielding her from whatever present danger was ahead. As she continued to tap on something in her hands, she whispered. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't hear glass breaking," he whispered in return.

The flashlight scanned the contents of the family room before landing on its target. In one of the corners a masked man stood with an electric drill buzzing in his hand.

"Run Michonne," Rick called pushing her away as the masked man took a few steps closer to the two of them.

"You entered the wrong fucking home tonight, you son of a bitch," Rick seethed with anger.

"Rick," Michonne hollered out. "Stop!"

The electricity popped back on and the masked man dropped the drill and tore the mask from his face.

"Glenn," Rick drawled out his friend's name, completely and totally puzzled.

"Happy Halloween," Michonne, Carl, Glenn and Daryl screamed at the top of their lungs before doubling over in hysterical laughter.

"Gotcha," Michonne finally released after catching her breath.

"All of you were in on this?"

"Carl told me you were going to trick me into watching that movie and so we devised a little plan of our own," Michonne stated, grabbing Rick by the arm.

"My own… my own son. The betrayal." Rick stood in complete and utter shock.

"Dad," Carl giggled. "I know, I know. I just couldn't pass up this opportunity."

"And you two," Rick sneered at Glenn and Daryl. "I can't even begin to believe this."

"It was all in good fun, man," Glenn walked up to Rick and patted him on the shoulder. "But you should have seen your face when the lights came on."

"Yeah," Daryl started. "You looked like a crazed man, ready to take us out."

"Because I _was_ ready to take ya'll out," Rick yelled. "I thought you were trying to hurt us. Of course, I was ready to beat the shit outta ya."

The uproar of their laughter returned as Rick stood there, pissed the hell off, his hands on his hips.

"Haha. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep and all of you can get the hell out of here right now, including you Michonne."

Laughing, she replied. "I'm not going anywhere. Besides you brought this on yourself Rick. Trying to trick me into watching that movie, knowing I don't like it."

"Fine," Rick stated through gritted teeth. He leaned in closer and began whispering in her ear. "But you're not getting a damn thing from me tonight."

"I'll be up in five," Michonne called out with a smirk on her face, sure he'd cave once she entered their bedroom.

He turned and glared at her for a moment, then changed his frown into a slight grin before starting towards their bedroom upstairs. "I can be mad at you in the mornin'."

"Ew," Carl grimaced and shuddered. "TMI, dad."

Rick then stomped away while the others remained in the family room, recounting the events of the evening to their delight before going their separate ways. They'd outsmarted Rick Grimes and it felt good.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was my response to "Slasher Sunday" for the Richonne-O-Ween Writing Challenge at richonnefics tumblr blog. Anyone who knows me, knows that laughing is my favorite, so I really had a blast writing this little tale of the gang playing a trick on Big Bad Rick Grimes. If you've read let me know what you thought. I appreciate you all sooo much! More than you'll ever know! :)


End file.
